My Immortal SasuNaru
by DemonicatHeart
Summary: After you died all I did was cry. SasuNaru, deathfic. Yes there is death. Naruto's POV One shot.


_**I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears **_

******  
I ran my fingers over the cold granite stone. Ran my fingers over the name etched forever in the slab of rock to remind everyone of your death. My fingers traced the letters forming your name; Uchiha Sasuke. I quietly wiped away my tears, trying hard to collect myself. **

_**And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave, your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone **_

****

I walked back home in the rain trying to keep you from my mind, off that cold, heartbreaking day. Why couldn't I get over this? You're gone and that's that. Nothing could bring you back to me. Yet nothing could get you out of my head. 

_**These wounds wont seem to heal, the pain is just too real **_****

Climbing into the bed we once shared, I began to cry again. I've been crying almost non-stop. No amount of Ramen could dry these tears. 

_**No **_**amount of anything could calm me.**

_**There's just to much the time cannot erase **_

****

It's been months. Maybe over a year. Yet I cry everyday, remembering the memories we shared. Remembering the day you asked me to be your boyfriend. The first time we made love. The day you asked me to marry you. Too bad I never got the chance. 

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me. **_****

Even though it's been so long I'm still madly in love with you. I've turned down every man in the village. They all know why, so nobody been very persistent. I closed my eyes and tried getting some sleep. 

_**You used to captivateme by your resonating light, but now I'm bound by you left behind **_****

Sleep didn't come right away. I just thought about you more. Replaying the day of your death in my mind. Damn your brother to deepest darkest layer of hell. He's the one that took you away from me. Too bad when I found you he was dead as well from blood loss, that dumbass. And then, after God knows how long, I fell asleep.

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, you're voice it chased away all the sanity in me **_****

I woke screaming and crying like I do every night. I dreamt of you again. I dreamt you were alive and we had our wedding. I dreamt we made love one last time and got to hold you in my arms. I heard your voice clear and as perfect as I would have if you were in front of me. 

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, the pain is just too real there's just to much the time cannot erase **_****

After I was calm enough to walk, I went into our bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror the tears swelled in my eyes once more. Kakashi had told me this would get better with time. Sakura said I should just move on and tried to comfort me. How long has it been since I've talked to my friends? Probably over a month. I wiped my dull blue eyes and climbed into the shower.

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me. **_****

The days are getting longer. Summer's approaching slowly. I lost track of time, didn't know exactly how much time had actually passed. About a year and a half. I didn't realize that until I saw how late it was and that the sun was just setting. Sitting in a window all day sure makes you more aware of time. I stood and headed to your grave once more. 

_**I've tried to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me I've been alone all along. **_**  
**

**Once again I sit in front of your head stone. I try to make myself believe that you're not coming back. I know it, I'm no naive child, I just always find part of myself hoping I'll wake in the morning to your face leaned in close to mine. The others have stopped acknowledging me. I think they're just going to let time take its course. The moon was setting and the sun was now rising. I stood and walked home. **

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.**_**  
**

**And I will always love you. I looked down at my bleeding wrist. The only way to be with you was to end my own life. I was already feeling weak and the pain was unbearable. I closed my eyes and tears ran down my face. Tears of depression and tears of anger and tears of pain. When I opened my eyes I slowly made another cut above the original. Then I collapsed as the world around me turned black. I never thought suicide would be so relieving.  
**

_**'I love you Sasuke...'**_


End file.
